Piri
Pirikogichoushikomirai Namiyuseinobinekohayashi, (波井野美猫林 ぴり子義腸糸火来) or Piri, is a female Catcus. ---- Personality Piri has a very calm and dreamy demeanor, and is very laid-back and optimistic about life. She is fond of humans(even though she doesn't understand them that well) but she prefers to be alone so she can become lost in thought about the things she wonders about each day that fascinate her so easily. Piri isn't assertive or opinionated, and tends to let other people decide things for her. Her naive and dreamy disposistion makes it difficult for others to take her seriously, and she is often oblivious to people's feelings and motives, which can cause her to be insensitive or bothersome in some situations. These traits also make Piri very vulnerable, and many people have used this to their advantage. While engaged in battle, she tries her best to concentrate, hoping to prove that she is fit to be a Catcus warrior. History 14 years ago in a small village in the airid desert of Hurnurgh, Catci were dangling their doolos and firing off their condoleezas when a sudden, small cry was heard from within the hut of the Namiyuseinobinekohayashi's. The villagers flocked over to discover that another Catcus had been born, and her name was Pirikogichoushikomirai. As part of old Catcus tradition, the baby was taken over to the wise, ancient Catcus leader that towers above a fountain of sunshine water that smells like the universe. The Catcus leader's job is to determine the fate of the baby catcus with its mystical powers, deciding whether the child will grow up to become a warrior, stay home and breed to create more catci, or spend the rest of its life inside a zoo in one of those hot, fake desert room things that nobody cares about because nobody goes to the zoo to look at plants anyway. The Catcus elder thing decided that Piri would pursue the path of the warrior, which meant that Piri would have to be taken away from her parents to spend her first 8 bloom cycles with a mentor that would teach her the art of combat. Piri's parents were devastated for about three days, until they realized that the burden of raising a child had been lifted off their shoulders, and they could party every night. Piri was difficult to train, and her mentor often grew frustrated with her because of her habit of losing concentration. Of course, Piri never realized how much this bothered her, which made it even more bothersome for the mentor. When Piri bloomed for the 7th time, her mentor abandoned her, and her parents were very dissapoint. The other villagers shunned her for not taking her training seriously, and said that she was a disgrace in the eyes of the Catcus leader that bestowed the fortunate destiny of the Catcus warrior upon her. Piri didn't understand why everyone was so upset until she had a touching conversation with her father while her mother was out with the girls. Her father insisted that she continue her training, and search for a new mentor to help her with it. Piri then put her underwear back on and set out on a quest for a suitable mentor, travelling from village to village, determined to show her family that she can fulfill what was expected of her at birth. Battle Piri Piri can hold up to 100 lbs of water in her body, and can survive with as little as 60 lbs. Her most common method of attack is rolling into a victim to stun them, then embracing them tightly and impaling them on the needles of her arms and chest. She is able to increase the length of her needles and retract them, and can eject the needles on her arms to attack enemies from afar. Because of her poor aim, her projectile attacks often miss the target. Piri is also known to space out during battle, which can cause serious problems for her, though this obviously helps her oponent's chances for victory. The Catcus Species The Catcus is a combination of a cactus, a cat, and a human, though it has more human and cat parts than cactus parts. It has thick, sharp needles on several areas of its body, though some parts consist of normal human flesh. The most common body parts that are covered in needles are the top of the ears, cheeks, elbows, the top of the arms and tips of the fingers, the tail, the backs of the legs and undersides of feet, the tips of the toes, and nipples. Advanced Catci can train themselves to grow needles over any part of their body. Catci inherited cat-like ears, tails, and eyes from their feline ancestors, and with proper training, they can also be capable of cat-like movement and flexibility. A catcus usually has light green skin, and its hair and needles are usually a very light shade of either orange, red, or brown. Catci vary in size and height, and are often thin because of how they rely on only water and sunlight as a source of food and energy. A Catcus's weight depends on the amount of water in its body, and advanced Catci warriors can hold up to 500 pounds of water. Catci Abilities Catci appear cute and innocent, provoking those who come upon the creature to dismiss them as a threat and treat them with affection, unaware of the harm that a Catcus can inflict. It is because of this that Catci are masters of infiltration. Once they close in on a target, they roll around playfully and invite pets and affection from the victim. When the target is close enough, the Catcus attacks, impaling the victim on their spikes by hugging them. Warrior Catci can undergo training to increase the amount of water they can hold, or lower the amount of water they need in their body to function. Catci can also train to gain control over their needles, so they can retract them or use them as projectile weapons. Some Catci use the water in their cactusy bodies as a weapon, and can absorb harmful substances into their systems to make the water poisonous. Culture Catci usually live in villages that are scattered throughout deserts, though some may choose to live in forests or the suburbs. A Catci's role is decided at birth by the village leader, and those who stray from the path that was chosen for them are shunned by the rest of their village, and can even be exiled. Warrior Catci are accompanied by a teacher, or a mentor, for most of their childhood and teenage years. These mentors give the Catci a foundation for their knowledge of battle techniques and help them learn various abilities and jutsuu through training. Warrior Catci are also taught many languages so they are able to communicate with the humans of the world. After 8 bloom cycles, the Catci is expected to begin perfecting his or her techniques and continue training in order to join the ranks of the advanced Catci within the village. The highest ranking Catci go without clothing in order to absorb more water and sunlight, and to allow more space for needles to form. Weaker Catci wear brightly-colored garments made of cactus flowers and light fabric that allow for flexibility and quick movement. A second type of Catci is the breeding Catci, whose only purpose is to find a mate and create offspring. Breeding Catci live a relaxed lifestyle in their villages, and are praised whenever their children are chosen to become warriors. Because breeding Catci do not need to fight, and thus, don't need to make room for extra water, they have more fat in their bodies than Warrior Catci. Because of this, Female breeding Catci can be identified by their large breasts. The role that is considered the most useless and least respected is a dud Catci. Dud Catci are seen to have no promising traits by the Village Leaders, and are exiled at birth to spend their lives in zoos. Some Dud Catci escape the zoos that they are placed in and wander the world alone, becoming merciless killers that unleash their rage upon unsuspecting victims that encounter them. When Catci aren't engaged in battle, reproducing, or angsting, they can commonly be found in litters of kittens or cactus patches 'communing with their ancestors'.